No Questions, No Comments
by silent.symphonies
Summary: Gabriella lived a perfect life. She had it all the boy, the friends, and the life. Until one day. That one day when her world came crashing down on her. Will she ever live her perfect life again.
1. My worlds crashing down on me

Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical

Th**is is my first story so bear with me-xomusicluverxo **

No Questions, No Comments

Chapter 1

I, Gabriella Montez, have a perfect life, a perfect boyfriend, and a perfect school. Sometimes I wonder how I could ever be this lucky. But remember every ones luck runs out at some point.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Walking into East high on another Monday morning felt welcoming. I always thought that Mondays were relaxing. I stopped by my locker to grab my books when I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder. On first instinct I knew it was Troy. Helping me with the burden of heavy books I was carrying, we walked to class together.

Sitting down we soon were involved in another one of Sharpay's dramas. We had been getting along fine for the past few weeks and believe me I hoped it could stay like that. With her "Ice Princess" attitude pushed aside she was an amazing person.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That was it that was the end of my perfect life. No, Sharpay didn't cause it. It was my own fault. A fault that I brought upon myself.

I was in fourth period History when it happened. In the middle of a presentation I fainted. The last thing I heard was some ones voice telling me it was going to be okay.

Soon after I fainted I was rushed to the nearest hospital. I had stopped breathing. But being rushed to the hospital wasn't just enough…

After a couple of minutes later they realized that I was in a coma. Running a few test they soon realized that I had breast cancer. Not just any kind of breast cancer, but stage 111b. the doctored explained to my mother.

"Once she wakes up she will begin her Chemotherapy in a couple of days. She will also have to under go surgery for it. If your lucky the Tumor might go away after several chemo. Treatments. If not surgery is a must."

Soon after my mom left the room I started to wake up. I thought that this was all just a dream. I didn't realize that it was real until I saw the sterile white walls around me.

The white walls that told me that this wasn't a dream,…but a reality.

**Well that's it for my first chapter. I might post chapter 2 sometime this week.**

**xomusicluverxo **


	2. Wishing I could turn back time

Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm characters

Wishing I could turn back time 

_The white walls that told me that this wasn't a dream,…but a reality._

Looking around I was hoping that this was all just a dream. A really bad dream. Only to find out that this is my life. I was really just hoping that they misdiagnosed me. Maybe all I needed was some antibiotics and then I would be back to my normal chipper self.

News of me waking up spread like wildfire. Soon doctor Morgan came in to run some tests. An hour later the results came. It turned out that I was misdiagnosed. I really only had diabetes. Which compared to breast cancer was a huge relief to me.

" Gabriella, Miss Montez, I would like you to fill out these forms releasing Gabby from the hospital. You will need to pick up a few things on this list that I'm giving to you and she must check her blood pressure before and after each meal. I will forward a set of instructions on how to use her insulin. Well have a nice day you two. And don't forget to drop off those forms at the front desk.", Dr. Morgan said, while walking out of the room.

By the time my mom finished filling out the forms, I had watched many people come and go. Once we dropped them off at the front desk, we headed out to the car. I turned on my phone only to find several messages from the gang. I put the phone back in my purse. I just didn't want to deal with them right now. I pushed the thoughts aside and turned on the music in the car stereo. Blasting out of the speakers was the song "Whatever will be" By Vanessa Anne Hudgens. This was a song about a girl accepting whatever was being thrown at her in her life. I sat there in the passenger seat of the car listening to this amazing song. If only I could be like this song.

_Sometime I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings _

_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been_

_But that's when quite wisdom takes control_

_At least I've got a story no one's told_

_I've finally learned to say _

_What ever will be will be_

_I've finally learned to take _

_The good, the bad, and breathe _

'_Cuz although we'd like to know_

_What life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land…_

Once we got to the local drugstore, we got out of the car. We went inside and got my meds and my other stuff. While we were there I decided I would pick out and new journal and a set of new pens. I was going to document my life being Diabetic. After finally decided on what notebook I liked best we got in line and paid for all of it. We then again hopped into the car. Only to enjoy a peaceful ride home.

Rushing into the house I dropped my school bags in my room. I went in threw another door, stripped down and took a shower. I walked out of my shower and grabbed a towel to dry me off. From then I put on my bathrobe and chose my pajamas for the day. I soon slipped into my EHS sweat pants, a red and white tank top, and Troy's varsity team sweatshirt.

I sat down and started my homework. I had just finished my two paged report on Leif Erickson. The guy who found most of America and Canada. When I was called down to dinner. I pricked my finger with the test strip to find out that my blood pressure was a 75. My mom carefully portioned food onto my plate when I finished my dinner I gave myself an insulin shot. I checked my blood pressure again to find out that it was 100.

After helping my mom wash the dishes I went straight up to my room. Since I had already finished my homework, I picked up the book I was reading. A couple minutes later I heard a tapping noise coming from my balcony door. I put down my book to find out that its only Troy. I open the door and let him in.

I then went back over to my bed and picked up my book again and started reading. I know many of you out there would find this a very rude thing to do, but Troy knew that I would tell him at one point or another

" Gabs, I have to ask you something."

" Go on", I told him putting down my book.

"Are you okay?", he asked

"No, Troy, no I'm not", I said, "I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell the rest of the gang".

"I promise", he said.

" Troy", I stuttered, " I have diabetes".

With all my might I had tried not to cry, but I just couldn't help myself. After keeping my emotions all bottled up all day, I set them free. I was crying now like a never ending water fountain. Troy walked over to me and put his arms around me. I looked up to him and I told him that I loved him. He told me that he would always be there for me no matter what. And that he would always love me. That just made me cry even more. I buried my head into his chest and sobbed.

We stayed that way until morning. Ready to face a new day and a new life…

**Wow, that's a long chapter. Hope you guys like it I want at least 3 reviews. Before I post the next chapter next week. Sorry I couldn't post this sooner, but my Internet wouldn't work**

**xoxo**

**xobrokenheartedxo **


End file.
